Heroes and Hardys
by Sunnyflight170
Summary: ATAC sends Frank and Joe to Rhode Island to keep an eye on two guys, Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson, who have an assassin trying to kill them. The young justice crew is also after the assassin. The heroes and Hardys must work passed the bumps, and solve the mystery before he succeeds in his mission. Iz Nightwing is co author
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm working on this story with my friend Iz Nightwing. NEITHER OF US own The Hardy Boys or Young Justice, and though the picture was edited, we found them online. we don't own them either. enjoy!**

 **...**

Thunder boomed as rain poured down, and the dark clad figure stopped in front of the doorway marked Agents Taught Against Crime. ATAC. The figure knelt, and shoved the envelope they were carrying, under the door. They then backed away, hiding in the shadows to watch. Soon, the door opened, and a teen with black hair stepped out and looked around, holding the envelope in his hand. He closed the door with a shrug and the figure then left the scene.

Inside, the teen handed the envelope to another. "Read this then make it into a video. Then deliver it to Frank and Joe Hardy," he told him.

"You got it Vijay," the guy responded. He ran off to get the video made.

 **Hardy boys**

 **Joe's POV**

I was kicked back on my bed, listening to music. Frank peered through my door.

"Joe, I have pizza in my room. It's important," he hinted.

I jumped to my feet. That meant we had a mission from ATAC! I ran into Frank's room, where he was already popping in the disc. He looked at me.

"Ready?"

"Totally! Start it!" The dvd started playing, and sign for a children's charity event popped up on screen.

"This is the charity event for the children's hospital." Our boss Q's voice spoke over the images. "ATAC received an anonymous note that someone is trying to Assassinate Bruce Wayne and Richard Grayson. The charity event will be going on all week. We are sure someone is going to try to kill them before it's over. Your mission is to head to Rhode Island, and keep an eye on Bruce and Richard. we have no leads on who the assassin is, so keep your eyes open. There are plane tickets in the box, as well as fifty dollars to get into the charity event. There are also two taser guns that might come in handy. As usual, this mission requires your immediate attention. This disk will be reformatted in five.. Four… three… two…

Billy Joel's uptown girl started playing, and Frank shut it off. Then he turned to look at me.

"I guess we're headed to Rhode Island," he said. "It shouldn't be to hard to convince mom and Aunt Trudy to let us go," he said.

"No kidding," I told him. "Mom loves this kind of thing."

...

"I don't think this is a good idea, Laura," Aunt Trudy said frowning.

"Oh, your worry to much Trudy, it's fine," Mom said waving her hand and smiling. "I'm happy my children want to help sick kids."

"So we can go?" i asked hopefully.

"Of course you can!" Mom hugged us both, and Aunt Trudy snorted.

"These kids are always finding ways to go on vacation," she muttered. But she went upstairs without argument.

Soon, we were stepping on our plane. "Rhode Island, here we come!" I said grinning and high fiving Frank.

 **Young justice**

Dick Grayson and Bruce Wayne stepped out of their limo in Happy Harbor Rhode Island to the Children's Hospital charity event. Dick wasn't very interested in being around a bunch of adults all night, he'd rather be with the others on a mission or teasing Wally about his food addiction. They stepped onto the carpet and started up the stairs to the entrance.

"Bruce, why do I have to go to these events?" He looked down as Bruce signed autographs and took pictures.

"You know why Dick. We have to keep up civilian appearances so people don't get suspicious."

"I know Bruce, but can't I just skip one for once? I'm literally the only teen here."

"I'll think about it Dick, but for n-" A katana flew past Bruce's head, barely missing it and landed in the wall of the building with a note attached to it. Mass hysteria was underway already. Bruce pulled the note off of the blade and read it over, with Dick peering over his shoulder.

"This is your last warning. It will happen for real next time." Dick looked at Bruce in panic, a rare look for the Boy Wonder.

"Someone's trying to kill us. Not Batman and Robin, us."

"It's been attempted before Dick. But I think this person is serious. They're threatening us in public, rather than private," He looked up at the worried faces of the crowd around him, "Get inside Dick. I'll call Clark and have him do a perimeter check."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! my friend and I finished the chapter, so I posted it. DISCLAIMER: we do not own the hardy boys or young justice**

 **...**

 **Mount Justice**

 **3rd person POV**

"Guys, did you hear what happened at that charity event earlier?" Wally asked. The redhead started to run around in circles in the training room.

"You mean that someone is trying to kill Bruce Wayne and Richard Grayson? Or something else that's been all over the news for the past two hours?" Artemis said sarcastically as she spared with Kadur. Wally stopped running and gave her a snooty face.

"What else would I mean, Arty-farty? Of course I meant that," He looked at his watch then back up, "Any idea when Canary will show up? Or at least one of the leaguers?"

"Be patient Wally. They'll get here when they get here." M'gann said as she landed softly on the ground t pet Wolf. Just then the Zetas announced someone.

 _Recognized: Superman A01._ Superman floated over to the group of teens.

"Batman and Robin are busy in Gotham tonight. I'll be giving you your mission. I'm sure you know of the assassination attempt today on Bruce Wayne and his ward, Richard Grayson. We need you to go undercover at the charity event to find anyone suspicious.

"Aqualad, As always, you will lead. Now go get ready and meet back here in fifteen minutes." The team disbanded and went to change into gowns and suits.

 **Frank's POV**

I walked out of the airport, then turned to look at Joe.

"Can you make it to your hotel okay?"

Joe rolled his eyes. "Of course I can, Frank. Stop worrying so much."

ATAC had given us different last names, and we weren't supposed to know each other. My cover story was I was a kid from Brooklyn named Frank Smith, and I was the son of Noah Smith. He couldn't make it to the charity, and he sent me in his place.

ATAC decided to leave Joe's last name the same, since he messed up his name on most of the missions. He was the son of Richard and Nicole Hardy, who were a couple of new donors. They put us in separate hotels, so people at the charity event would be even less likely to realize we were brothers, as long as we were careful.

"Alright, good luck." I hailed a cab, and got a ride to my hotel. It was about a block from the charity event. Joe's was right across the street. ATAC tried to get us as close as they could.

I paid the cabbie, and walked inside the hotel. I went to the desk, and told the guy behind the counter my name. He gave me a key, and I walked upstairs to my room, unlocking the door. I walked in, and dropped my stuff on the bed. Then I walked over to the window, staring down the street where the charity event was located.

"I guess I should head down there. Joe is expecting me." I jogged out of the hotel and down the street, coming to a stop at the charity event. I handed the guy at the door the fifty dollars from ATAC, and he let me inside.

I spotted Joe immediately, and walked over. "Hey," I said loud of enough for the people around me to hear. "What's your name?"

Joe caught on immediately. "Joe Hardy." he grabbed my hand and shook it.

"Frank Smith," I said. Then I lowered my voice. "Did you find anything out, Joe?"

Joe smirked. "I found a really cute girl named Karen Beecher."

I groaned. "Joe, we're here on a mission, not to look for girlfriends."

"She could be the assassin," Joe insisted. "You don't know. I'm just keeping an eye on her."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you say, bro."

A couple of guys came over, and I shot a look at Joe. These were the guys we were supposed to be watching, Bruce and Richard. They were obviously different ages. Maybe father and son. They stopped next to us and one extended his hand.

"Bruce Wayne. Nice to meet your acquaintances young sirs," We took turns shaking his hand, "This is my ward, Richard Grayson. Will you be attending for the whole week?"

"Yea, I will," I said. I glanced over at Joe, willing him to answer for himself.

"Yea, I am to. I gotta go." he darted off, leaving me alone with Bruce and Richard. He paused behind Bruce and Richard, then winked. He was going to look for more suspects while I kept an eye on the targets.

"Great. Well, I'm going to go talk with more of the guests. You two can still talk if you want." He looked at Richard.

"I'll stay. You go ahead," Bruce then nodded and walked away. Richard then looked at me. "I so don't want to be here right now."

I shrugged slightly. "I guess it could be worse. At least we're helping kids."

"Yea. Only highlight of the night. For me at least," He looked towards the entrance and a wild smile grew on his face, "Scratch that. Now I'm looking forward to being here."

I raised my eyebrows. "Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"Uh, my friend just arrived. I'll, uh, see you later." He ran off in the direction of the entrance.

I kept watching, and saw him run up to a guy with red hair. My eyes narrowed. Whoever the redhead was, Richard apparently knew him, and he clammed up when I asked about him. It definitely seemed suspicious.

Joe came back over. "I couldn't find anything out," he told me. "What about you?"

I nodded at the redhead. "You see that guy with Richard?"

Joe nodded. "Yea."

"Richard stopped talking when he saw him, and ran off. He seemed nervous. Seems pretty suspicious to me."

"Absolutely," Joe agreed. "I'll keep an eye on him, you watch Bruce and Richard to make sure they stay safe."

He turned back to the redhead, but he was gone.

"If I can find him," Joe said. "Man, that guy moves fast."

"Be careful," I told him. "That guy could be dangerous."

Joe rolled his eyes. "You worry too much." He darted off in pursuit of the redhead, and I watched him go, worry filling my gaze.

 **Wally's POV**

I knew Dick was surprised when he saw me. He ended his conversation with whoever he was talking to and rushed over. I gave him one of my goofy smiles.

"What are you doing here?" He looked around and then back at me.

"Undercover mission. Whole team's here. Supposed to make sure that you and Bruce don't get killed."

"Oh, that. You're the fifth person to bring up that attempt in the last hour."

"Wow, really? So, Mr. Grayson, who's the guy you were talking to over there?"

"Some Frank Smith guy. He was talking with this other guy, a Joe Hardy, earlier, and I think it may actually be THE Joe Hardy and maybe the other is his brother, Frank."

"You mean like teen detectives Joe and Frank Hardy? That'd be so cool if it is!" I paused a moment and looked at the sky for a sec. Miss Martian had gotten the telepathic link setup. I looked back at Dick and smiled.

"Miss M just now got the link up?" He whispered to me.

"Nah. She just was checking in for leads."

" _Wally, meet us in the dining hall.'_ Aqualad's voice went through my head.

"I gotta go, other's need me. See ya around the place." I left and he went the opposite direction. I felt like someone was watching me though. I then saw the Frank person talking to someone. I walked over and zoned in to listen behind them without them seeing me.

"-Seems pretty suspicious to me." The Frank guy said

"Absolutely. I'll keep an eye on him, you watch Bruce and Richard to-" I didn't even finish listening. I ran off to tell the others that there were people watching Bruce and Dick. I think I just found our prime suspects.

 **...**

 **I am almost finished with a chapter on another story, it will be up soon! bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**3rd person POV**

Wally met the rest of the team in the dining hall, where it was surprisingly empty. The others were waiting for him over in one of the corners.

"What took you so long bae-watch? Flirting with girls again?" Artemis asked sarcastically.

"No. I saw one of the targets and watched them, then on my way here, I overheard a couple guys talking about them saying they were going to 'watch them'. I think we may have our prime suspects."

"Do you know what they look like?" Aqualad asked.

"Yea. Arty and I will keep an eye on them. You guys watch Grayson and Wayne."

"Agreed. Megan and Conner will watch Mr. Wayne and Roy and I will watch Grayson. Artemis and Wally, inform us of anything suspicious." Roy had joined the group shortly after they arrived as a extra help.

"You got it Kaldur." The group split up and went to watch their targets. When Artemis and Wally got to their watch spot, he pointed at the two people they were to watch.

"That's them," He pointed in two different locations, "They were talking about watching Grayson and Wayne. I bet they are the ones after them."

"They kind of look familiar don't you think?"

"I did notice that. They almost look like Frank and Joe Hardy, the detectives."

"That's what I was thinking. Makes me wonder if it's actually them, or posers trying to frame them." They started to dance to a slow song. They took turns keeping an eye on the two suspects as they danced.

 **Joe's POV**

I darted away from Frank in search of the kid. "Come on, where are you?" I whispered.

I spotted him and I was about to follow when a girl with her blonde hair in a ponytail and a green dress stepped out. "Hey," she said. "What's your name?"

"Joe," I told her. "Yours?"

"Artemis," she said.

"Well Artemis," I said. "I've gotta go. I'm kind of… looking for someone."

"Oh, can't we just talk for a little bit?" she asked. "You seem very interesting."

I didn't have a reason to deny her, and besides, she _was_ really cute. "Sure," I replied. "I guess I can stay for a little bit."

Artemis smiled, and I felt my bones go to mush. "Awesome!" she said happily. We talked for so long, I almost forgot what I was doing here in the first place. That is, until I saw him. The guy that Frank suspected might be the assassin.

"I have to go," I told Artemis quickly. I ran away from her, tracking… darn it, what was the guy's name? I didn't know, so I decided to call him speedy, since he kept managing to outpace me.

I spotted him slipping out the door. I'd only seen him because I happened to be looking for him in particular. If I hadn't, I wouldn't have seen him at all.

I peered around the corner of the door. Speedy was just ducking into a nearby alleyway. I darted down the sidewalk, blocking the entrance.

"Speedy" turned to stare at me, and I grabbed my taser gun (courtesy of ATAC) out of my back pocket. "Freeze, speedy. You're coming with me."

"Speedy" smirked. "I don't think so kid." I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder, and my feet lifted up off the ground.

Another hand ripped the taser from my grasp, and crushed it. "Unless you want the same thing to happen to you, you're going to be the one coming with us, either the easy way, or the hard way. Understood?" a voice said.

I gulped, and nodded.

 **Wally's POV:**

I saw that kid talking with a girl. I knew if he saw me, he'd follow me, and our plan would be in action. I walked out the door and waited a little before I went off again.

I ducked into a nearby alley a little longer. I then saw him dart down after me, pulling a gun out of his pocket and blocked the entrance.

"Freeze Speedy! You're coming with me!" I smirked at him. My backup team had just arrived.

"I don't think so." I watched as his gun was crushed, and he was lifted off the ground.

"Unless you want the same thing to happen to you, you're going to be the one coming with us, either the easy way, or the hard way. Understood?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Nightwing and I just finished the new chapter. like, literally just.**

 **DISCLAIMER: we don't own the Heroes or the Hardys. See what I did there?**

 **...**

 **Frank's POV**

I looked around the room, trying to find my brother. I'd lost track of Bruce and Richard, and i wanted to know if he'd seen them.

I searched for ten minutes, but there was no sign of him. I called his cell phone, but there was no answer. I left a message. "Joe, where are you? Call me as soon as you get this." I hung up, and resumed searching.

I saw Bruce and Richard over by the door getting coats and tipping the coat man. I went over that way to see if I could hear if anything was being said.

"Alfred should be here any second. We better go see what Clark wanted. Sounded urgent. Ah, there he is now." They walked out the door and got into a car. They went off in the direction of the mountain. They must be meeting that Clark person over there. I should probably keep looking for Joe and tell him that Grayson and Wayne are on the move. As I looked around more, I still had no sign of Joe. In fact, I hadn't even seen the suspect in quite sometime. I was starting to get worried. I had a bad feeling that something had happened to my brother.

 **3rd person POV**

 **Mount Justice**

Superman stood in the corner of the room with the captured suspect. The suspect looked as nervous as Wally when he's made Artemis mad. Then, the people that were talking outside the room got extremely quiet. Batman and Robin walked into the interrogation room. Unfortunately it was so sound proof of glass that even Superboy, who had super hearing, couldn't hear anything.

"What do you think they're saying?" Megan asked.

"Can't you just read their minds?" Artemis asked her.

"No. This glass is made so Superman and Superboy's super hearing and my uncle's and my telepathy won't work.

"Well, either way, this guy has something coming to him." Wally said and watched.

 **Joe's POV**

I pulled against the ropes binding me to the chair. Unable to break free, I glared at Batman.

"What do you want? Why did you take me rather than that Speedy guy? He's the one trying to Kill Richard Grayson and Bruce Wayne! Not me!"

"The 'Speedy' person is not trying to kill Mr. Wayne and Mr. Grayson. He is one of our teen informants. We have reason to believe that you and your friend are the real killers." Batman said sharply and deeply.

"Us?! Are you crazy?! Frank and I aren't the killers!" I yelled at them.

"Then explain the gun you pulled on our informant?" Robin asked in the same sharp tone as The Batman.

"It was a taser gun! Frank and I were sent here together to stop the killer."

"Thank you for confirming our second question Mr. Hardy. That still doesn't explain why you and your brother where at the charity event acting suspicious around Richard and Bruce." Superman stepped in. Great, they know who Frank and I really are.

"If you know our real identities, why not let me go or tell us yours?" I asked, frowning.

"We can't tell you ours. Its for your own protection," Superman said.

"And we can't let you go until we're sure you're not a threat to the safety of Mr. Wayne and Mr. Grayson," Batman said, staring down at me angrily.

"How do I know _you're_ not the threat?" I snapped back in irritation. These guys were getting on my nerves. "And you're trying to make me seem like the bad guy?"

"Listen here kid. This is Batman and Superman you're talking to. You were suspicious around Grayson and Wayne, therefor you and your partner are suspects," Robin burst out, getting almost as scary as the Batman himself, "I suggest you start talking before we bring in the only person, other than Batman, that can scare Superman."

"I'm not saying anything," I snapped. "Except this. Frank isn't my partner. He had nothing to do with any of this, so leave him out of it." I was hoping that if they did take me prisoner, at least they would leave my brother free to find help.

Robin walked over to the door and opened it.

"Miss M, send in your uncle and Canary. Now."

"Ok Robin. I'll get them," a girl's voice said. A few minutes later a couple more people walked in, a woman with blond hair and wearing fishnet leggings, and a martian.

I stared at them. "Whats with the costume?" I asked the martian guy. \

"What costume do you speak of?" he asked in reply.

"The martian costume. Why are you wearing that?"

"This is not a costume. I am Martian Manhunter. I am a the last son of Mars and last of my species."

"But martians don't exist. Right?" I asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"Martian Manhunter and his niece, Miss Martian, are real martians. They are refugees of Mars." Batman said deeply.

I stared. "That's… different."

"The Justice league has a variety of Aliens and metahumans." Superman said.

"Whats a metahuman?" I asked.

"We're getting off topic. Why are you in Happy Harbor?" Batman said, nearly scaring me half to death.

"I'm not telling you a thing. Do whatever you want, I've been trained to deal with all forms of torture." Well, that wasn't exactly true. But they didn't know that.

"He is lying." The Martian said. I looked at him in shock.

"How did you know that?"

"The reason we had Martian Manhunter come in is because he can read minds and will tell us when you are lying or not," Robin said, a smug, smarty pants grin on his face.

I gulped. "Oh."

"Even if you were telling the truth, only leaguers and my team know how to handle Canary yelling at us. So, that's why we had the second scariest person we all know to interrogate you some more." Robin said, his smile getting a little wider.

"Who's the scariest?" I asked. They all looked at Batman. "Oh."

"Now, we're only going to ask one more time, why are you in Happy Harbor?" The Canary lady asked me.

"It's none of your business," I snapped. Not a lie.

"Fine. We'll do this the hard way. I suggest all but Batman leave." Superman, the Martian and Robin took that as their que and got out of there.

I leveled my eyes with Batman. "Bring it."

 **Frank's POV**

I paced down the sidewalk, calling Joe's phone for the fiftieth time in the last hour.

"Where is he?" I whispered angrily. After I heard Joe's voice mail again, I hung up. "Alright, enough of this!" I called Vjay.

"Hey Frank, what's up?" Vjay's voice said cheerfully.

"V'jay, Joe is missing. Can you track his cell phone?" I asked. Just then my phone rang again. I looked at it and saw Joe's name on the screen. "V'jay, I'll call you back! Joe is calling me!" I hung up on Vijay and answered the phone. "Joe! Where are you? Are you ok?"

"Hello? My name's Megan, I found this phone and you were the first person on the contacts list. You said the owner's name is Joe?" The feminine voice asked over the phone.

I hesitated. "Maybe. Where did you find this phone?"

"On the ground outside the ice cream parlor," she replied.

"What ice cream parlor?" I asked, my heart pounding. Maybe someone had seen Joe there.

"The one on Sixth street. Blue building."

"Ok, thank you! I gotta go." I hung up, and ran down the sidewalk. By the time I got to the ice cream parlor, it was closed and no one was inside. My phone rang, and I looked down at it, seeing Vijay's name. I answered. "Hello?"

"Frank, I tracked Joe's phone. He's near the mountain in some kind of building. It took some serious hacking to get in. These guys have advanced technology. Be careful," Vijay warned.

"I will. Thanks, V." I hung up, and started walking for a bus stop. "Hang on, Joe. I'm coming."

Joe's POV

 _How do i get myself into these situations?_ I thought. The lady that they left me with was getting all up in my face, yelling at me and scaring me a little bit.

"Is that all you've got?" I taunted.

"Would you like me to use my Canary Cry? Trust me, it won't be pretty."

"I'm sorry, you're what?" I asked.

"The Canary Cry is my power. It's a powerful 'cry' that can cause you to go deaf and throw you off balance." She started to sound even harsher.

"But I'm tied to a chair," I pointed out. "How would I go off balance?" I was trying to stall for time.

"You don't have to be standing to go off balance. Now, start telling us what we want to know or I start yelling." She'll start yelling? She pretty much already was.

"What exactly do you want to know?" I asked, smiling like I didn't know. The lady's eye twitched. I was making her mad. Frank told me that I excelled at that.

"You know what kid? I'll be right back." She left and I could hear some talking through the slightly cracked door.

"I'm this close to using the cry. He'll be thinking twice if I do."

"Hey, BC, the rest of us are gonna go train. See ya when you're done with that guy." That voice sounded familiar. _Where have I heard it before?_ I wondered.

"Get what we need out of him. If he doesn't corroporate, then you can use it. Meanwhile, I'm taking Robin to find the other one."

"Hey, geniuses!" I yelled. "Next time you want to have a private a conversation, close the door all the way! And I told you, Frank had nothing to do with this!"

"We wanted you to hear. Otherwise we would have shut it all the way." I heard footsteps walk away and call, "Robin, Batmobile, now." I heard a laugh and the start of an engine and a car speeding off.

The lady walked back in, and I scowled at her. "Seriously, what exactly do you want to know? You never made that clear."

"We want to know why you are in Rhode Island and why you were spying on Grayson and Wayne."

"Why do you care about those guys so much?" I snapped. "ATAC got an anonymous tip that someone was going to try to kill Grayson and Wayne, and sent us to help. So-" I shut my mouth. "Oops."


End file.
